Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational or instrumentation amplifier, can include chopper circuitry to help compensate for the amplifier's input offset voltage. For example, a chopper amplifier can include an input chopping circuit that can be used to chop or modulate the amplifier's input signal during an input chopping operation, thereby up-shifting the frequency of the amplifier's input signal. Additionally, the chopper amplifier can include a filter for filtering the amplifier's input offset voltage, which can be separated in frequency from the chopped input signal. The chopper amplifier can further include an output chopping circuit for demodulating or down-shifting the frequency of the chopped input signal during an output chopping operation.
Although including chopper circuitry in an amplifier can reduce the amplifier's input offset voltage, configuring the amplifier in this manner can also generate ripples in the amplifier's output signal at the chopping frequency and at harmonics thereof.